Family Reunion
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: A Ski Vacation sequel. Drew tries to deal with the terrible truth about Argost during her ski vacation.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Drew Saturday was still shocked after discovering Vincent Vladislav Argost's secret.  
She continued to weep while Doc held her. ''Why are you crying, Mom?'' her son inquired.  
''Don't worry. We will locate the Waheela again'' his father informed her. Fiskerton looked very concerned as he viewed the white-haired woman's tears. *Argost can't be my mother!* Drew thought.

She looked up at her family. She allowed Doc to kiss her wet face. ''I am not weeping because of the wolf-like cryptid'' she sobbed. Her spouse began to hold her hand very gently. He released it when she stood. ''I must find Argost!'' she stated.

Her relatives looked surprised as they stared at her. ''Did he hurt you?'' Doc inquired.  
''No,'' his wife said while closing her eyes for a minute. Her tears slid down her face again. ''Maybe we should return to the ski lodge.  
You can see your brother'' her other half spoke.

Drew gasped while trying to imagine Doyle's reaction if he found out about their mother.  
She considered keeping the information a secret from everyone. Did she really want to bottle everything up inside? She glanced at her male relatives.  
She had a difficult decision to make. She returned to the ski lodge with them.

Doyle Blackwell was awake and still in bed after crashing into the tree while skiing. He happened to be bored out of his mind. He had no idea what to say to Zon and Komodo so he remained silent. He groaned and rolled his eyes while folding his arms.  
*I would rather fight against 100 Baron Finsters than spend the rest of the ski vacation in bed!* he thought. He smiled when the Saturdays arrived.

''Mini-man and gorilla-cat!'' he exclaimed. His happy expression vanished when he saw his sister's wet face. ''Why are you crying?'' he whispered. Drew began to rub her eyes.  
She was about to speak until she turned and departed. Zak and Doyle looked very confused.

The wife and mother chose to stand near the fireplace. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. She thought she was ready to reveal the terrible truth about Argost. She imagined her female parent's kind nature until images of Vincent Vladislav Argost's horrible deeds replaced the good memories. The thought of her worst enemy raising her caused her to feel queasy. Her small shoulders moved up and down with every sob.

Drew Saturday opened her eyes and looked up when she heard her spouse's voice. She turned her head and saw the concerned look on his face. ''We are all worried about you'' he whispered. He held her body and kissed her on the lips.  
''You looked as though you wished to say something while we were with Doyle. You can tell me anything, Drew,'' he said.

His wife proceeded to bite her lower lip. She supposed it was now or never. She whispered her secret in Doc's ear. His expression happened to be one of shock. ''YOU ARE ARGOST'S DAUGHTER?!'' he shrieked. Drew manually concealed his mouth and frowned.

''Yes. I'm not sure if I am ready to tell the rest of the family'' she muttered.  
''V.V. ARGOST IS MY MOTHER-IN-LAW?!'' Doc screamed. ''This is why I did not wish to say anything at first!'' she mumbled. ''How did you discover the truth?'' he wished to know. ''Maybe I should explain everything when we return to Doyle's room'' she stated. Her spouse nodded before following her to the bedroom.

''Are you OK?'' Doyle inquired when he saw his sister again. She disregarded his question.  
''I am about to say something very important. It's about V.V. Argost,'' she said. Her brother's eyes were wide for a minute. He nodded very slowly as though telling her to continue.

''I followed the Waheela to a mountain and Argost found it. He wished to add it to his cryptid collection. I protected it by attacking him,'' Drew Saturday spoke. She ceased speaking for a minute. ''I unmasked him and saw his true face!'' she admitted.  
Zak and Doyle gasped at the same time.

''Was Argost gruesome?'' the young Saturday wished to know. His mother paused again and shook her head back and forth at a snail's pace. ''Not exactly. Zak....'' she began. She looked down for a few seconds before staring at her surprised male relatives. ''V.V. Argost is your grandmother!'' she admitted. ''WHAAAAAAAAT?!'' Doyle and Zak squawked together.

''Argost scowled and picked up her skeletal mask. She hissed and fled before I collapsed in Doc's arms. The wolf-like creature was already gone,'' she said. Doc stared at the white-haired woman. ''Your mother will probably continue to chase the Waheela until she captures it for her creature collection'' he informed her.  
Doyle and his nephew were still shocked.

''I can't believe our worst enemy is actually my grandma!  
Most grandmothers spoil their grandchildren. Mine tried to kill me!'' Zak Saturday exclaimed. He seemed thoughtful for a moment. ''Then again, I am the grandson of Weird World's host!'' he said. ''You are still not watching Weird World!'' his father spoke.

Zak frowned and folded his arms over his chest. Doyle stared at his female sibling. ''What are we going to do about the rotten apple in our family tree?'' he inquired.  
''Well, I wished to find our mother so that I could get some answers from her,'' Drew said. ''Are we still going to prevent Argost from conquering Earth?'' her brother wished to know. He viewed her closed eyes as she nodded.

''I also wanted to see if the Waheela was safe'' she stated. ''When are you going to search for the wolf cryptid?'' Doyle asked. His relatives glanced at one another. His sister's shoulders began to ascend. ''We will probably depart in a minute or so,'' she said. ''I'm going with you!'' the young man exclaimed.

''What?! You crashed into a tree while skiing! You should remain in bed, Doyle'  
Doc informed him. He observed him getting out of bed and wincing for a second. ''I'll be OK. I wish to attend the family reunion when we see Argost again.  
Just think, Doc! V.V. Argost is your mother-in-law!'' the mercenary smiled.  
''Don't remind me!'' the other man muttered.

''Are we ready to depart?'' Drew Saturday inquired. Her male relatives nodded before they turned to Zon and Komodo. ''Sorry. It looks as though you will have to remain here because of the cold environment. I suppose I could get your winter outfit, Komodo'  
Doc said. The creature chose to get under the blanket. It observed the humans dressing in their warm garments and running.

The Saturdays and Doyle ran to the same mountain where Vincent Vladislav Argost was seen.  
They gasped when they saw the long-haired villain attempting to capture the same Waheela!  
Argost turned to face her family. ''Greetings and bienvenue!'' she said in her usual male voice. ''Get away from the Waheela, Mom!'' Drew snarled while removing her Tibetan Fire Sword from the case on her back. The villainess blinked a few times.

''How could you attack your family?'' Doyle inquired. ''Well, your father's death did cause my mind to shatter! It was also the reason why I became V.V. Argost!'' his mother replied. She enjoyed viewing the multiple shocked expressions. ''I lost my family and yearned for power which was why I wished to control Kur'  
she added. ''I eventually saw my children and could not bear to tell them the terrible truth!'' she said.

She scowled at her surprised daughter and son. ''Would you like to join my deceased spouse?'' she inquired in a casual tone. ''We are your family, Mom!'' Drew Saturday spoke. ''I will not allow you to get in my way any longer. My humanity died with your father'  
her female parent hissed. She snarled when the Waheela fled and attacked her relatives.

Doyle and the Saturdays avoided her small claws. Drew kicked Argost's chest which caused a small black device to fall out of her cloak. *A voice changer!* she thought when her mother's snarls sounded feminine. Zak snatched the skeletal mask and gasped while viewing the old woman's angry expression. His evil grandmother proceeded to flee. ''That was a very....interesting family reunion!'' the mercenary stated. Doc touched Drew's shoulder and apologized before kissing her face. ''Let's get Zon and Komodo and depart'' she whispered.

Zak found himself home alone a few days after the ski vacation. He still could not believe Argost was his grandmother. He insisted on watching V.V. Argost's Weirdworld every evening even though he knew the truth. He tilted his head when he found a package which happened to be addressed to him.  
The young boy opened it and smiled when he saw several chocolate chip cookies. He read the letter that was attached to the plate. ''We may be enemies, but you are still my relative. Please enjoy the cookies. Love, Grandma Argost,'' he grinned before consuming several sweets.

THE END 


End file.
